Watching from the Shadows
by ani-chan7
Summary: Sam and Dean go undercover when a gruesome string of murders occur in Michigan. However, they soon find that the job is the least of their worries when Sam is kidnapped by an obsessed stalker. OverprotectiveDean, LimpSam, light slash, possible wincest.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, no matter how awesome they are.

Plot: Sam and Dean both go undercover when a grusome string of murders take place in Michigan. But soon they'll have more to worry about when an obsessed stalker kidnaps Sam. As always, it's up to Dean to save his little brother.

Warning: Creepiness, swearing, light slash, and possible wincest (we'll see..)

Hopefully you'll enjoy (and possibly review...)

* * *

Sam sighed and drummed his fingers on his desk, feeling like the boredom he was experiencing would kill him soon if whatever they were hunting didn't first. He had just a while left of work before he and planned to investigate the office. The past week since they came to Michigan he hadn't minded posing as an accountant, enjoyed it even, but at this point he was ready for some action.

They were investigating a case of murders in Michigan. There had been a string of 15 murders over one month, all males ranging in age and race. Sam and Dean were hesitant to take the case, but it had been such a slow month. At first they were thankful for the time off to relax and enjoy themselves, but they soon became restless. So they ended up driving to Michigan to investigate, and what they found intrigued them.

It hadn't slipped past the police that all the victims were men who worked in the same building, and since Sam and Dean found this interesting they decided to investigate the building. Dean went undercover as a cop from a few towns over, and Sam...

_"So Sam," The secretary of the business scooted closer to Sam and tried to discretely pop open the top button of her blouse while looking at his fake résumé."What job is it that you were applying for here? As you can guess we have a few open positions..." _

_"Um, I'm looking for a job in accounting, is there any available spots open there?" Sam asked as he quietly scooted away from her, suddenly feeling a tad bit uncomfortable._

_The young lady sighed and started twirling her brown hair around her dainty fingers. "Yes, actually, sadly James and Johnson were both attacked last month. We've been looking for somebody to fill their posts."_

_"I'm so sorry. It must be hard for the people here to lose so many friends. How many murders has there been?" Sam inquired._

_The girl looked at him for a moment before answering, "There's been about 16 now, counting Mr. Williams... Why, still want the job?"_

_Sam nodded. "And all of the victims worked in this building, on the 5th floor, right?" _

_The girl nodded her head. "Yeah, freaky huh? Well I'm sure that you'll be alright." She said as she gave Sam a quick look down and handing him a vanilla creamed color folder. "These are your hours and a synopsis of what you'll be working on your first week." She then quick jotted something down on a piece of paper before putting it in his hand. "And this is my number. Call me sometime, 'kay?"_

_Sam gave her a smile and nodded before politely excusing himself from the office._

Since that day Sam had been working undercover at the office, trying to snoop around and figure out some sort of connection between the men besides the fact that they were all male and worked at the same corporation. But to Sam's surprise he had actually begun to enjoy the company of those he worked with, and he didn't mind the work either, which of course, had made him victim to Dean's jokes and smart ass retorts.

So Sam had worked at the office for a week now, and now Dean decided that it was time that they do some late night snooping of their own.

"Dean...? Dean, are you there?" Sam let a frustrated sigh escape into the cell phone's receiver. "Dean, I don't know where you are or why you aren't here yet, but get here soon, 'kay Dude?" Sam quickly flipped his phone shut, ending the message, and pushed the button to the elevator.

The plan was to have Sam appear to be the workaholic with no family to go home to at Christmastime. Sam had acted out his part perfectly, and now it was time to reap the benefits. Sam had access to all the the files and documents in the building. Part of the plan was to have Sam work a late night on Christmas Eve, far later than any of the other family men with homes to hurry back to. Once they were sure that everyone on Sam's floor of the building had left to go home, Sam would go to the door, unlock it, and let Dean in for a night of snooping and investigating. So far there was a major flaw in the plan, Dean hadn't come yet, and it was nearing midnight.

"I get that he wants to make sure that there's nobody left on my floor, but seriously, there's probably only a couple people left in the whole freaking building at this point!" Sam grumbled to himself as entered into the elevator and pushed in the 'bottom floor' button.

Sam pulled out his cell phone, hoping that Dean had possibly called him, or at least sent a text message. 'Nope, nothing.' Sam thought anxiously.

At this point Sam got a little nervous. Dean had told Sam that he would be there at about exactly 11:45, and it was now 12:30. Sam entered in Deans number and lifted the phone up to his ear. No signal. Sam shut his phone once again as the elevator door opened and he strolled out of the metal doors, entering the main lobby of the building.

Sam looked around, the place looked pretty deserted. He kept walking, leaving through a small door that led to the parking garage. Sam once again flipped open his phone and punched in Deans digits.

He was pleased to realize that he once again had a signal when he heard the phone ring once before hearing Dean's voice on the other line. "Dean?"

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean asked.

"... Seriously Dean, where are you? Weren't you supposed to be in the building about 40 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, about that Sam, there's been another murder, this time on the highway."

"Is it somebody from my building?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't know what's going on Sam, but this is pretty fucked up man."

"What do you mean?"

"I just came from the scene, and I gotta tell ya Sam, I hope to God that this isn't a human. I don't know how they identified the body, because I could barely tell that it was a person."

Sam winced. "That bad?"

"Yeah Sammy, definitely that bad. Like I said, It looks like our kind of gig, like the work of some Werewolf or seriously pissed of spirit."

"What if it is a pissed of spirit? Maybe they used to work in the building with these men and now has a vendetta?"

"Yeah, that could be... Anyway, I'm thinking that I'm just going to stay out here tonight, see if whatever we're looking for strikes again. Why don't you drive over to Stepplers highway, that's where I'm at right now."

"Alright, sound good Dean. I'll be there soon."

"I guess we'll just have to have our little break- in party in the building another day, okay Sam?"

Sam chuckled as he walked toward his rental car. "Of course Dean."

"Bye Sammy, and hurry up, you seriously have to see this shit."

"Alright, I will." Sam said before hanging up and pocketing his phone. Sam reached his little blue rent- a- car, and opened the door.

He popped his keys into the admission and gave them a turn, only to be disappointed by the sound of his car failing. He tried a few more times. "Please don't do this to me..." He groaned. He gave it one last time before getting out of the car and opening the hood. Now Sam had his general knowledge of cars, probably a bit more than most people out there, but looking at the engine and everything in there, he couldn't see anything wrong with his car.

"Need help?" Sam jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, quickly spinning on his heels to see who had snuck up on him. "Whoa there, jumpy thing aren't you?" The man chuckled.

"Um sorry," Sam said sheepishly, embarrassed about being so jumpy, and letting this random guy sneak up on him. "but I really don't know what's wrong with my car. As far as I can see everything looks fine."

The man smiled and nodded. "Mind if I take a look?" The man asked.

Sam grinned and nodded. "Knock yourself out....Um, sorry, but what's your name?"

The man, who had already had his head digging through the engine pulled himself out and reached out a freshly greased hand to Sam. "Name's Jordon Wilson."

Sam smiled and shook his hand. "Sam Miller, nice to meet you."

"Like wise." The man said as he once again started digging around the hood of the car. After a few minutes the man turned to Sam once again. "'m sorry Sam, can't seem to find anything wrong with the car. You know, maybe it's just your battery. Lot's of people forget to turn off their lights in here. The parking garage is dark, and people are in a hurry to get to work. I have a battery charger in my office, we could hook it up to your batteries and give it a shot if you want?" Jordon suggested.

Sam seemed to ponder his suggestion for a moment before deciding that it sounded pretty reasonable. "Yeah, if you don't mind." Sam smiled shyly.

Jordon beamed at Sam. "Not at all. Follow me." Jordon turned and started down the dimly lit parking garage until they reached a single room, glass windowed office on the far side of the parking garage.

"Just come inside a second and I'll get your cables for you." The man said as he opened the door for Sam. "Why don't you sit down a second and make yourself home. There's some food there on the table if you want some."

"Thanks but that's-" Sam was interrupted by a large barking dog tied up in the corner of the room. The dog looked ferocious, and it didn't look too pleased with Sam.

"Sorry about him, I'll just take him into the back room with me." Jordon grabbed the dog by his chain and took him with him in the back room.

Sam sat down on one of the bright yellow plastic chairs and glanced around the room. It wasn't small, but could hardly be considered large, but seemed smaller because it was so full of stuff. There was a large wooden table in the middle of the room, with lots of small screen TV with what looked like surveillance footage. Sam almost didn't notice the familiar images that filled the many screens. _Almost_. Sam stood up suddenly and started walking toward the wall covered with images.

'_Is that... Me?' _Sam thought as he took a closer look at them. Each screen had an ten second or so segment with him in the center, and they just kept replaying themselves again and again. There was clips of him getting out of the car one morning eating his granola bar, some of him laughing while talking on the phone with Dean, or smiling while talking to a co-worker, Whistling to himself as he stood alone in the elevator, and even some from just a few hours ago.

"What the hell...?" Sam shook his head as he took a step back. Sam yelped when strong hands grabbed him from behind and forced a cloth to his nose and mouth. Sam sputtered and tried to fight against the hands that were holding him, but found himself getting weak. Sam's consciousness was beginning to fade, and the edges of Sam's vision turned black before Jordon pulled the cloth away from Sam. Sam's eyes fluttered closed and his knees suddenly buckled.

"I gotcha, I gotcha." Jordon gently whispered into Sam's ear as he gathered him in his arms before Sam could hit the ground.

"I can't believe you're finally here Sam. You're going to like it so much here." The man promised as he dragged the unconscious Sam back to one of the yellow, plastic chairs.

* * *

So that's chapter one... Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
